


i'd skip class everyday if it meant i could see your face

by uppercasebread



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Pining, college boys heehee, for like one milisecond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppercasebread/pseuds/uppercasebread
Summary: “Wuh-woah! You oh-okay little b-b-buddy?” They asked, one hand gripping Eddie’s shoulder to steady him. Eddie tried not to think about how it took up most of the space there. His face was as red as the sweater he was wearing, a deep maroon that usually made Eddie’s pale skin stick out. now he blended in with it.





	i'd skip class everyday if it meant i could see your face

Eddie was late. His alarm hadn’t gone off, and now he had to run to his class all the way across campus. In the rain. Growling swears under his breath, he ran along the deserted sidewalks, shivering as the rain soaked him to the bone.

 _So much for not being late_ , he thought miserably, eyes trained downwards at the stack of books and papers in his hands. They weren’t too damaged, maybe if he set them out under a light they wouldn’t crinkle too much-

Eddie was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts as he ran into something solid and warm face-first. His supplies scattered across the floor, skittering across the tiles in all different directions. Squeaking softly, he took a step back, already feeling the hot prickle of embarrassment creeping across his face as he looked at the stranger he’d just run into. He could already tell they were much taller than him. As he flicked his eyes upwards to inspect them, he had to tilt his head back as well just to make eye contact.

“Wuh-woah! You oh-okay little b-b-buddy?” They asked, one hand gripping Eddie’s shoulder to steady him. Eddie tried not to think about how it took up most of the space there. His face was as red as the sweater he was wearing, a deep maroon that usually made Eddie’s pale skin stick out. now he blended in with it.

“Oh- I’m fine- I- uh, sorry.” He mumbled. His eyes wouldn’t leave the stranger’s face- he had practically perfect features, angled but soft at the same time somehow -and Eddie could feel his mouth drying out. His eyes, now full of concern as they flicked back and forth across Eddie’s face, were a warm brown and his hair was a coppery red that caught the fluorescent lighting from above. Tiny freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, which were flushed a soft pink, most likely from the early-autumn heat outside. Just as Eddie had already figured out, the stranger was much bigger than him. He was tall and broad-shouldered, his form completely dwarfing Eddie’s own, which didn’t help to soothe Eddie’s nerves much. He was also wearing a full suit, pitch black and perfectly tailored. A bright red tie was tied at his throat, and Eddie could see the material it was made of shimmering in the light- it was clearly expensive.

Eddie frowned slightly. The stranger was clearly pretty well off, but how could that be? He was also pretty clearly Eddie’s age, maybe a year or so older. He tried to think back to anything his mom or the dean had said, maybe about alumni, but he was still frazzled and his mind couldn’t connect the pieces. The stranger smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Eddie felt his heart thump once in his chest.

“Hiya! I’m B-Bill. Bill D-Denbrough.” The stranger- Bill, Eddie corrected in his head -held out his hand for Eddie to shake. Eddie took it lightly, trying to think of anything else except the fact his own hands were like doll’s hands compared to Bill’s- tiny and fragile. He felt another rush of red explode across his face and neck.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, uh, s-sir.” Eddie wasn’t sure how he was supposed to address Bill- he was clearly at least a year older and not a student, Eddie would have seen him before if he were. He assumed Bill must be some kind of school official, maybe he was working with the board- but that didn’t make sense, Eddie told himself, he’d seen every member of the school board, and he definitely would’ve remembered Bill if he had been there. Bill looked at him for a moment, eyebrows knitted together, before he suddenly threw his head back with laughter. Eddie startled, taking a step back. He didn’t mean to do anything wrong, what had he said? He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth as Bill began to quiet slightly.

“I-I’m s-suh-sorry, I’m not l-l-laughing at you, I pruh-promise! I’m j-just not a s-sir, I’m o-only a y-year above you! Is it th-the s-s-suit?” Bill asked. He looked down at his suit, grinning back up at Eddie a moment later. Eddie was back to camouflaging in his sweater, his face almost purple.  He fidgeted with the collar of it, wishing it would swallow him whole.

“Uh- yeah, I- where- how can you afford that?” He blurted. Bill chuckled again, hands moving up to smooth his suit downwards as he straightened his back. His chest puffed out slightly, and he recited in a deep baritone that made Eddie’s heart flutter, though he’d rather die than admit it:

“W-well I am the p-p-president of G.A. Denbrough puh-publishing c-company,” he rolled his eyes light-heartedly and his voice returned to normal. “It wuh-w-was my d-dad’s, but I gr-graduated early and h-he had- other th-things on his m-m-mind.” His expression darkened slightly, and his eyes were distant, but a moment later he was fine again.

“Why are you here, then?” Eddie rolled to the balls of his feet absentmindedly. “Not- not to be rude or anything, I’m just wondering-!” He tacked on quickly, his face reaching the almost purple shade from before. Bill waved a hand to dismiss his worry.

“N-no w-worries. A-anyways, I’m juh-just visiting t-to g-give suh-some sort of sp-speech about s-success or s-s-something.” He rolled his eyes again, a grin beginning to split across his face. Eddie found himself grinning back. Bill looked at the watch on his wrist, swearing softly under his breath before looking up at Eddie again.

“S-speaking of, I b-better ruh-run,” He patted his suit coat, looking absently for something. He finally found it, producing a pen from the inside of his coat. He gently took Eddie’s arm and scribbled something quickly. Eddie could only stare at him. He was close enough that Eddie could smell him- oranges and lavender and a little bit of allspice -and Eddie could see the light reflecting off his eyelashes and hair, making them glow a warm orange. Bill finished what he was writing and slid the pen back in his pocket, raising one hand to wave as he hurried away. “S-see you l-later, Mr. Kaspbrak!” He grinned before disappearing. Eddie stood in the hallway for what felt like hours before he looked down at his arm.

A phone number had been scribbled there, and Eddie almost missed the smiley face underneath it. His heart thudded in his chest as he looked once more down the hallway Bill disappeared down. He pulled his sleeve down over it, hiding his smile in the collar of his shirt before he gathered his supplies from where they’d been forgotten on the floor. He missed English that day, but he didn’t mind so much. He’d gotten a call that night from Bill, and that made it a bit difficult to be upset.


End file.
